Switched
by mermaid12108
Summary: What if clary were the one to introduce jace to the shadowhunter world? THERE WILL STILL BE CLACE!
1. Chapter 1 Pandemonium

Switched

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. Sadly, the wonderful honor goes to cassie clare.

Summary: What if clary were the one to introduce jace to the shadowhunter world? THERE WILL STILL BE CLACE!

Chapter 1:

_Switched_

Clary strapped the blessed silver dagger to her leg and followed Isabelle out of her room. "So. I'll lead him into the storage room."

"Okay. But why you? Is it because your the sexy one?"

"You could be sexy clary! If you just..." Isabelle walked up to her, and pulled clary's top down, exposing a little more chest than she would've liked. She also reached back and pulled her hair out if its clip, causing it to fall in warm waves down her back.

"Izzy!"

"See. Sexy."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her top back up while Isabelle wasn't looking. Alec was waiting at the door for them, leaning against the doorjamb with a lazy expression in his eyes.

"Don't you usually wear your hair up?" Asked Alec, raising an eyebrow.

"Blame your sister."

"I like it!" Protested Isabelle.

"Oh, shut up. You know I love you." Clary said with a smile. And then they set off toward the club. "So, what's the club called again?" Asked Alec.

"Pandemonium."

And pandemonium it was. Clary walked up to the bouncer, pulling one of her fingerless leather gloves off to show him her voyance rune. He nodded and let them pass. Clary put back on her glove and looked for their prey. The bouncer was a werewolf, and had the sight. All they had do was show him a rune, and they were in. Clary spotted a blue haired boy with eyes the color of antifreeze come into the club. Bingo. "Him."

She whispered in Isabelle's ear, nodding toward the blue haired boy.

Isabelle nodded and headed toward him. The acid green and light blue of the lights on the dance floor reflected on Isabelle's dress, changing the hue slightly. A boy with golden hair and equally beautiful gold eyes walked in right then. "You think he's cute." Alec observed.

"What? No."

"Uh-huh." Alec said in a tone that clearly suggested he didn't believe her. The boy was cute, but-Isabelle was leading the demon into a storage room marked in huge white letters, STAFF ONLY! It should've said, STAFF ONLY! UNLESS YOU'RE A BADASS SHADOWHUNTER, THEN BY ALL MEANS, COME IN. But that was just a thought. "Go time." Clary said and she and Alec followed Isabelle through the door. Clary pulled her seraph blade out, ready for some action.

"What's your name?" The demon boy asked with mock interest.

"Isabelle."

"That's a nice name." He said, moving carefully across the wires as if they might be live. "I haven't seen you here before." Duh.

"Are you asking me if I come here often?" She giggled like a mundane teenage girl, covering her mouth with her hand, to look as if she was embarrassed. But it was all an act.

Isabelle's dress sleeve had inched down just a bit, exposing the matrix of swirling lines that made up a rune. Clary and Alec didn't do anything, just stayed hidden in the shadows, poised and ready, for any and every attack. The boy froze. He, too, had seen the rune. "You-" he started, but was never given the chance to finish. Because at that exact moment, her electrum whip lashed out, striking him square in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. In a flash of light, Isabelle's whip fastened around his ankles, yanking him, hard, off his feet straight onto the ground. Clary could hear the faint sound of the electrum sizzling against his human-like skin. Except he was anything but human. Isabelle smiled, her smile glittered like poisonous water. "He's all yours." She said, her voice sickly sweet. "Ithrial." Clary whispered under her breath, and the seraph blade lit up the room like a nightlight. Clary walked up to demon boy, grabbing him and shoving him against the damp stone pillar. His wrists were bound with electrum wire-courtesy of Isabelle. "So," Clary hissed in demon boys ear. "Are there anymore with you?"

"Any other what?" Stupid.

Clary pulled away from him, leaving him bound against the pillar. "Come on now. Do you take me for a fool?" She asked, bitter sweetly. She pulled the sleeves of her jacket up, exposing her many dark swirling runes across the backs of her hands, her arms, everywhere. "You know what I am."

"_SHADOWHUNTER_," the demon boy hissed.

"Good boy." Clary said with a triumphant smile.

The demon spit, aiming the acid like liquid at her.

"And here I had thought we were friends." She said, mock hurt in her tone. She _Tsk_ed, "Well then."

She said, reaching for the dagger in its leather holster on her upper thigh . "Now we can have some fun."

"Clary," Alec warned, his voice low.

Clary sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "So," she said, pacing slowly in front if the stone pillar. "You still haven't told me if there are any more of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Really? He was _still_ playing the dumb card? Pathetic.

Well, if he was going to act stupid, why not make him feel stupid?

"Demons." She said, drawing the word in the air with a black fingernail painted finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the porpoises of the clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough, clary." That was Alec. Always so over cautious.

"I agree." Said the demon. "You are terribly boring with your lessons."

"Okay, that's it." She swung out with her blade, and then: "Valentine is back!" No. Valentine was dead.

"My bastard of a father is rotting in hell," she said through gritted teeth, running her finger over the Fairchild family ring she wore. "And you can join him." She swung out, the blade glittering like a deadly diamond in the air. "Stop!" Her attention whipped over to where the wires were. Now there stood the golden boy she had seen earlier. His eyes glittered like tawny chips of amber. The boy-a _mundane _could see them? Clary guessed Isabelle and Alec were as stunned as she was. "You can't just KILL people like that!" The boy continued, eyes wide. "You're right." She agreed with a curt nod. "But you see, he," she said, pointing her blade at the demon. "Is _Not_ a human. It may look like a person, it may talk like a person, hell, it might even _Bleed_ like a human. But it's a monster."

She smiled at the look in the boy's beautiful eyes that so perfectly matched his hair. He opened his mouth to say something more, but never got the chance to. Because right then, the demon broke free of the electrum and lunged at Clary.

What'd you think? Huh? Huh? Please review!

Until next time, little shadowhunters!-Mermaid12108


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Mundie

**Since I can't PM some of you in response to your reviews, I'll do it this way. **

**Piper: Thank you! *Hugs* And yes I will make Clary have her awesomesauce Rune powers. I had planned that originally. **

**Amanda: Thank you! :) And I will! **

**So, sad news. My mom took away my computer so I can only update on the weekends. **

**Magnus: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Magnus, where'd you come from?**

**Magnus: I was wondering when I'm coming into this story.**

**Me: Soon, my magical friend. Very soon.**

**Magnus: Good, because a story isn't a story without me in it.**

**Me: Touché, Bane. Touché. **

**Sooooo, anyways. I will try to type on my nook. I repeat. I will **_try_**.**

**Yoda: Do or do not, there is no try.**

**Me: Shut up Yoda. **

**So, heres the next chapter, my pretties! *Cackles like the wizard of Oz dark witch***

**Chapter 2:**

_Switched _

Clary was knocked onto the ground as the demon slashed at her with all it had. She threw up an arm to protect herself, but the demon just slashed at her stomach instead. Crap.

Suddenly, Isabelle's whip lashed out and fastened around the demons throat and jerked him back. "GIVE ME YOUR BOW!" Clary screamed and grabbed Alec's bow and one if the arrows. Her seraph blade had slid across the room, landing in some old spray paint cans. She fastened the arrow into the bow and shot it, the shot landing in the demons chest. He screeched an inhuman shriek, that sounded like claws against a chalkboard and seemed to echo through her ears like a sonic blast. He landed on the floor, jerking and twisting every which way, until he curled in on himself like a dying flower on fast forward, and disappeared to his home dimension. Clary got up, leaning heavily against one of the stone pillars. The boy was walking away, fear in his beautiful eyes. Isabelle lashed out with her whip, the electrum fastening sound his tan wrist, coiling like a serpent snake. "You people are murderers!" He screamed and tugged at the whip.

"Stupid mundie." Isabelle hissed. "You could've gotten Clary killed!"

"Oh Iz," Clary said. "You know its going to take more than _that _to kill me."

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. "Well, what are we going to do with _you_?" She said, starring daggers at the mundane.

"Let me go?" He suggested.

Another eye roll."Fine." She let the whip go a little lose, but tightened it again a second later. "Oh, well, maybe not."

"I'll call the cops!" He warned.

Alec, who hadn't said anything science the demon had attacked clary, let out a bark of bitter laughter. "The cops will only do somethingif you can come up with a body. Plus, they won't arrest someone they cant see."

"Well I can see you. I'm not_ blind_!"

"Oh, but you are." Clary said, smiling. "You just don't know it."

The boy just looked confused.

"Whats your name?" Clary asked.

"Why should I tell _you_?"

"Well, seeing as i'm the one with the knife…" She let the sentence hang in the air, the ending an unknown mocking.

"Jace." He said, glaring. "My names Jace."

"Well, Jace, lets make a deal: You forget this ever happened, and you'll never see us again. Deal?"

When he didn't respond, she said, "Deal or No Deal, mundie?" She said bitterly.

"Fine, deal."

Izzy let him go. "Now scamper on, little one."

He glared, and walked out the door. "We're just going to let him go?"

"No." Clary said. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, and she was using a lot of effort to hold herself up against the pillar. As she started to slide downit, Alec caught her. "Woah, easy there."

"Think you could help me out here?" she asked him. He nodded and drew a irate rune, and a blood replenishment rune. She stood up as she started to get her energy back.

"I'm going to follow him."

"Just you?"

"Yes…"

"No way."

"Yes way! Mayrse is supposed to be coming in, and you guys should spend time with her."

"She's your mom too."

Clary shrugged. "Someone needs to catch him& bring him back to hodge. It needs to be me."

"Why does it-oh, never mind. I give up." Thats what she had hoped for.

"Okay then." Clary retrieved the fallen seraph blade that was still glowing. "Lets go."

Isabelle and Alec -reluctantly- headed the other way. Clary shivered under the cold air, pulling her jacket closer, she headed out to find a mundane. A mundane that meant a little more than most to her…

**Okay, not my best work, but I wasn't feeling all that great. Until next time!~Mermaid12108**


End file.
